


You are TAKEN

by TheTravelersGhost



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Hunter’s knife is very helpful later, OC are life, Other, Taken look way to cool to kill, how do you tag, why not be a glowing badass?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-26 18:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17751065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTravelersGhost/pseuds/TheTravelersGhost
Summary: You are a Hunter. One of the strongest the Tower has to Offer. One strike goes wrong. Fast, and you are TAKEN. Feel what the pull is, the urge to fight, it all!





	1. At the Tower Bazaar

**Author's Note:**

> First story so if it sucks sorry.

You are a guardian. Something that has been reanimated from the dead to fight. To survive. You have a Ghost. They still wear the generalist she’ll from God knows how long. When you were first picked up. They preferred it that way. Lots of pleasant memories. Things were good now.  
“Let’s see now...” Traveler chirps. That was the name they chose for themself. “You toppled the Red Legion, killed a handful of Hive Gods, and now have a loaded arsenal. Am I missing anything form the past few months?”  
“Unfortunately, no.” You respond. Your trying to pass time by waiting for your fire team to be ready. It was you, the Hunter, Leo, the Titan, and Sarah-2 the Warlock. You are human, he was Awoken, she was an Exo. You clashed with Leo most of the time but you always end up having each others backs.  
“Ha! Like I’ll believe that.” It was Leo. His heavy armor rattled as he walked over to you. “I get the whole Cabal death thing, but really? Magic Hive gods?” You knew something like this would happen. Thankfully Zavala was a craft expert. You brought back a pile of bones as a souvenir, and Zavala made an exotic husk helmet.  
“Where were you guys?” Another voice calls. Sarah-2 walks over. “I was waiting by the docks for an hour! Jeez you’ll need to be more responsible at some point instead of barking at each other about this and that.” Both of their ghosts were out of sight, but Rose, Sarah-2’s Ghost was just now coming back to taunt Traveler. Those two were always arguing over random bits of data that contradict each other.  
“Everyone let’s just get to IO to get rid of the anomaly that Cayde’s been screaming about.” Cayde has been a bit worried, but he has us to take care of it. Both Guardians agreed, the ghosts had come to an agreement over food recipes, and we were off!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fire team starts the strike! Leo does nothing but kill adds, that’s about it.

The strike was just going and taking care of some Taken Blights that had popped up on IO. Cayde told Ikora that we were going, now she wants full visuals and documents for what happened. Paperwork. Cayde lights it up as a gunslinger most of the time. But for the strike, both of the Vanguards were on the comms.   
“Are we theeeere yeeet?” Leo groaned. He hated sitting in his ship for the life of him. Despite planetary travel taking less than twenty minutes, he could not handle it. Sarah-2 had no trouble listening to music while she flew. You chatted with your ghost about the taken.  
“When you defeated Oryx and Crota, the bloodline was gone. There should not be anymore taken, but it seems that Oryx had made stockpiles of his infantry.”   
“Those stockpiles are still going after decades.” You say. Sarah-2 still hasn’t said anything, she gets way too deep into her music. It’s some kind of zen thing for Warlocks.  
“We’re here everyone!” The three ghosts say in unison. IO was where Asher Mir was and where Ikora meditates. We all End up in the lost oasis, where Cayde says the signal was strongest.   
Leo’s ghost was the first to break the silence. “Did he mention any kind of signal or machine?” We all noticed it too. We ignored it. Sarah-2 led the way, but Leo rushes in head first into the taken horde. Literally, he head butted a taken Scion. So we all had to rush in before Leo was downed. Sarah-2 was big into shit guns, and novabombs. Leo was chaining fist of havoc, you... were just using a sidearm. It was your highest power level. It still did the job pretty well. It wasn’t flashy, but maybe you could find something else that would work just as well. Taken were falling by the dozens. An oversized knight jumped through their spawning portal and roared. You take a few shots, but you are knocked back far, crashing painfully into a rock structure.   
“You ok?!” Sarah-2 calls. You try to say something but more taken keep coming. You can’t say anything for now, but you can talk later. Leo is still rampaging through taken and the Knight. You throw a swarm Grenade and run towards the Taken boss. Channeling the light through your body, you harness the power of Solor, a golden hand cannon is made in your hand. You line up your shots carefully,   
BANG  
BANG  
BANG   
The taken Knight staggers. Leo was still raging through taken phalanx and scions.   
Sarah-2 was helping, but her super was used, so she wasn’t doing that much damage as she would normally do, but she did knock them back a considerable amount. The golden gun did the most damage, since it was on the sharpshooter tree. But, back to the fight, the taken knight was trying to run. Taken use portals to cross certain thresholds of time. You knew if it escaped, it would come back stronger, with more adds. You don’t think it through, you sprint through the portal.   
The last thing you hear is Sarah-2 screaming:”DANIEL HOLD ON!” In her metallic voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still can’t write but whatever.


	3. Ascendant Realm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s time to go into the dark and spooky ascendant realm. Taken time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing skills still are terrible, and the last word quest is impossible in every way.

Whatever was through the taken portal was dark. Way too dark. Traveler turned on the flashlight, but that barely cut through the darkness.  
Traveler told you what the place was called. The ascendant plane, spooky.  
You hop from platform to platform, rubble to rubble.  
“Why are you named Traveler?” You ask. It was a random question, but you were curious.  
“Oh, well before I found you I traveled. A lot. I could only stay on Earth, so I went to cities, buildings, and other places. I met a few fireteams here and there. They were nice and I was dubbed Traveler. We bumped into each other on separate occasions. They never gave any names though, only that they’re part of the Dare fireteam.” That was a good answer. And it was surprisingly straightforward too.  
“But why me? Out of the hundreds dead, why chose me?” This was a more personal question. So many people had died, but you were chosen by the light. Traveler just looks at you, unsure what to say. But he does say something.  
“Watch out!” You realize that while you were jumping and listening, you reached the center of the plane. A huge altar and elevated floors were decorating the room. But there was hell in that room. A huge mutated blight was suspended in the room, with no shield around it. It was pulsating, like a giant heart. Taken through the wraiths of the enemy. You pull out your sidearm. Traveler’s Judgement, a prophecy charge from Brother Vance. You let Hell loose on the mass. But bullets did nothing. A roar was let loose in the room. It was deafening, you stagger to the ground. You clasp your head, but it only grows louder. Your gun is to your side, out of reach, but you can’t even make the attempt to get it. Something is rising form the Blight. A Hive witch, Taken. But this one wasn’t a mindless drone. It was talking, screaming, but it was unbearable. You try to get up to fight. Your ears are bleeding. Everything hurts. Stop it. STOP. You scream in agony. Her screeching is taking shape as words.  
“YOU FAILED. YOUR PRECIOUS LIGHT DOES NOT REACH HERE. YOU ARE MINE.”  
It’s too much. Darkness is consuming your vision. The Taken consume your light.  
POV: 3rd Person  
Sarah-2 was freaking out. Their friend just jumped dimensions without a second thought. Leo was no help, that dumbass was still gunning down weak Taken and Vex. She patched into the Vanguard.  
“Guardian”  
“Yo, what’s the news S?”  
“What’s wrong?”  
Ikora knew that if all three were on the line, then something would be off. And she was right.  
“DANIEL JUMPED THROUGH A TAKEN PORTAL TO STAB A GIANT TAKEN KNIGHT. WHAT DO I DO???” Sarah-2 was a huge worrying friend who objected to anything that was a terrible idea.  
Cayde was the first one to present a solution. “Just check his feed. We could have done that from here, you do it ther- Colonel don’t fire your gun in the- [GUNSHOT]”  
“His feed is pitch black, that’s odd. Maybe, no he’s been through before. Somethings wrong. What’s Leo’s status?”  
“Still hitting adds.” Leo had been chaining fists of Havoc for 15 minutes, and when he was finished the big bad came out. A Taken Captain emerged to challenge the Titan. Bad news, he was still using fists of havoc. Sarah-2 noticed the Captain and rushed over to help bomb it out. The taken tried to flee again. Both Guardians were well aware of what the consequences were for pursuing the Taken, and they dashed in to finish the job.


	4. The Ascendant Realm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fight!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Finally got the crucible kills out of the way for Last Word! Took forever

To say it was dark was an understatement. They both saw the center altar and platforms, so both Guardians made their way through. Leo was boasting to his ghost about all of the Taken Goblins and other foes he killed. Sarah-2 was... acquainted with their Ghost Cherry. They kept everything professional, but they both wanted to be better friends, since they were partners till the end of eternity.   
“Hey Cherry?” Their eye turned toward them. “Do to think we should be closer?”   
“Closer to the center? We just glide to the footholds.” She stops.   
“No, a relationship, we barely know anything about each other, we are supposed to have a stronger bond than anyone could ever hope for!”   
Cherry directed her gaze straight ahead.   
“Later”   
“But-“  
“LATER” The tone surprised Sarah-2, but now she knew why.   
“Sarah you seein’ this?” Leo called. He was a platform away. There was Daniel, but was suspended midair, over a Taken rune on the ground. A Taken Witch was moving her arms and chanting weird tongues as she did. Both Guardians readied their shots.   
POV change: First person.  
You can’t hear anything. You can’t move anything. The screeching never stopped. The pain didn’t either. You want it all to stop.   
REST  
That sounds good. A break ...would ...be n..i...c..e...  
POV Switch: Third person. Leo.  
That witch was tough. She kep’ summoning her little minions to kill me n’ Sarah. Jokes on her, I left none standing. Sarah knocks off the shields, I go in for the kill. Good team. The witch was low, and she was staggering and tossing poison fields everywhere! But something happened. Somethin’ bad.  
POV Switch: all  
Sarah-2 and Leo both stood with guns pointed at the witch. The both yelled at her to let Daniel go.   
“IF YOU INIST”  
You are released.   
Leo walked up to you and said:”No Taken brat will conquer you! Now cmon we gotta talk to Ikora! She’s pissed.” You take the shot. Your will is not your own. The bullet you shot didn’t kill. You aim to fix it.  
“Dude what the hell!” Leo staggers behind a column to heal.   
Sarah starts to yell. “Why would you shoot him!? I understand your guys, you but heads, but this?!”   
THIS IS NOT YOUR FRIEND. SAME BODY, BONES, BUT DIFFERENT PERSON. The witch chanted through the darkness.   
“You heard the lady shoot!” Leo called from across the room. Leo was going trigger happy.   
“No! He’s still in there! FIGHT IT!” Sarah calls from across the room. You shoot. The cannon you kept as a spare, Trust, was shooting full swing. The Drifter was a hero when it came to reliable weapons. If only it were on the right side. You continue to fire.   
“ I’m done with this! Time to knock some sense into that dick!” Leo preaches. He channels Fists of Havoc, and charges toward you. But you live for the perfect shot. Taken light channels through you, calling your cannon, but with Taken flames emulating from you and the gun. Just as Leo charges at you, you doge to the right, then unload. Normal Golden Guns cause chaos in crucible, but this? This was on a whole new level of dangerous. You are incapable of feeling any remorse as Leo falls to the ground.   
“Leo!!” Sarah knows that head on is pointless. She draws Borealis, a favorite of hers. She uses solor to try and knock some sense in you. But trust is back out and unloading. The shooting progresses for minutes in end.   
“psst! over here...” Sarah looks back. Traveler is hiding behind another piece of rubble watching the fight. His shell was also changing and coursing with the Taken signature look. But he was completely sane and in control. “Aim for the witch, bait him!” An idea is born.  
You run out of bullets. You are a hunter after all, with a change in class you are out of sight. You sneak around and disarm Sarah-2. She is a warlock, so she has a very annoying melee, capable of attacking from feet away. You slash and slash and keep going. She holds her own till you slip in a snare trap. She falls with less grace that her fighting style was demonstrating.   
THIS IS WHERE IT All END GIRL. ANY LAST WORDS?  
She chokes out a few. “Behind you.”  
The witch turns and they are unceremoniously nova-bombed at point blank range. You go flying back, crashing through fallen rubble. The witch screams, her body breaking and tearing all over, then... gone. You start to... feel. And the emotions hit like a freight train. Regret, anger, worry, sadness, and a plethora of other feelings bombard your weakened mind.   
“Guardian!” It was Traveler. He was Taken too, but he wasn’t turned against anyone. Only his shell was. “Thank the light your safe! What’s wrong? What feels different? Pain?” You try to say something. You can’t. You can’t talk, at all. Not a word comes out, and your helmet doesn’t help by blocking your face. Sarah-2 walks over.  
“...what are we going to do? What do you have to say for yourself!?” You flinch. She draws Badlander and aims it at you. Thankfully Traveler intervenes. “Running diagnostics... That novabomb messed him up good. I can’t do anything about it, he can’t speak.” You start with one thing at a time. Getting up, you ignore Sarah-2’s objections and threats. She does pull the trigger, but something unexpected pops up. Certain Taken have the ability to pop up shields, where no gun blasts can do that too. You did it on without thinking or knowing. But you do pick up Leo. When he gets back up he stares at you for a good long second before socking you in the face, snapping your neck.


	5. Fron Death to                     Crucible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love my boi Shaxx

You were still dead. Not surprising, you were just possessed and tried to kill your friends. And you did still shoot Leo. The remaining Guardians fled with your body back to the mortal world.  
“I say we leave ‘em. He’s Taken, we killed him, we report back, end of story” Leo said as he dumped the body over a small ledge. Traveler was still fine and was objecting vigorously to the idea. Sarah-2 was backing him up all the was.  
“He is still our friend! He’s helped you so much, you can’t forget that! Crucible, Gambit, Nightfalls, he helped you get to where you are and when you encounter one small problem, you just dump him and move on?”  
“He killed me, endangered you and could have done worse.”  
Traveler had a better idea over argueing. “Cayde? We, uh, need your help. It would be helpful to transmat here. Now.”  
“Im at the Ramen stand, could this wait?”  
“Daniel was Taken, killed Leo, and now Leo’s fine, but Daniel is dead.” Ghost slurred out.  
“Fiiiine i'll be there soon.  
The argueing was nonstop for ten minutes. Traveler was worried, Leo was shouting and being threatening, Sarah-2 was not as threatening but still mad. Cayde finally arrived on the warzone.  
“Yo- SWEET HELL WHAT HAPPENED??” Your body still was slumped over, now bleeding a sickly swirls of black and white. Leo’s Ghost, Lion was watching the fight, while betting glimmer on who would win with Cherry. Traveler was trying to break up the fight, but was swatted away, hard, at Cayde. “Everyone SHUT UP for a second!” Finally everyone turned towards Cayde, with the argument broken. Both told the story, still sprinkling insults to the Vanguard. “Res him, let’s see what he has to say.”  
Traveler butted in, “He can’t talk. Something messed up when he was taken and this happened.”  
Cayde groaned. He hated doing his work, but he had too because of the dare. “ Just get him up, Zavala should know what to do, he’s smart like that or something. I’m going to finish my Ramen with Banshee, see y’al later.” Like that he was gone. Traveler finally brought you back from the dead. You were still taken though. Leo looks at you then stomps off, not caring what happens next.  
“I don’t know how he could act like that! The nerve of Titans sometimes I swear-“  
You start to walk off. Ikora should know what to do, you still feel a pang if regret for leaving Sarah to worry about what happened. That’s done, you have work to do. Taken or not, there’s people to help, enemies to slay, and training to be done. “Eyes up Guardian...” Your Ghost says as you walk off and board your ship. 

POV: Third person, Shaxx  
“Guardians don’t know how to fight!” Shaxx yells over the intercom. He was overseeing a crucible match, and he was angry. No fighting, no action! If only Daniel was here. He knew how to wreak havoc! “That’s it! Sudden death! Last person standing will win it for their team. FIGHT!” Finally action. Guardians dropped dead, but the way they did it was cheap. They had a runner bait the enemy team into their base, wiping them out. “Round Over! Your team won, but it was disgraceful! Everyone out!” Ugh. Shaxx walked out and greeted the new Guardians, one was sporting a Taken shader Shaxx hadn’t seen before. He brushed it off and announced the game. “Rumble! It’s only you, Fight! Be better than last time!”  
POV: First person: crucible  
You step up. The fight is about to start, and you are worried. Your stuck like this, and so is your ghost. Leo is still pissed about the whole “killing him brutally with a flaming gun” thing. Sarah-2 is still spamming long paragraphs of emails to your ghost trying to get as much knowledge of the situation as possible. Traveler did the one thing all guys fear most in life-emailed back: ok, in all lowercase. That was an unpleasant thing to confront later when they meet up again. But back to crucible. Trust is your go to weapon. The hand cannon is fast, and reliable. If only actual trust would last as long as the gun. But you stop daydreaming and pursue on. You watch every corner, wait for enemies to walk in with the gun pointed for precision. You manage to get the first blood, a warlock with a shotgun, gotta be careful with that. The fighting ensues, Guardians falling left and right, pure mayhem. Shaxx is booming with happiness. He can finally see oversee a match where Guardians live up to their fighting prowess! You live for the rush of the kill, you feel every moment of it and want more. The light in you, it should have extinguished, but it grows, it burns. You let out the fire on the guardians, you should feel remorse, but the fire in you burns brighter-all emotions are amplified and let out. Except worry. Remorse. Care. Those are gone. The perfect shot lines up, and you seize the opportunity. Six blaring shots ring out. You are the last one standing. You won the fight guardian. Shaxx roars with pride,  
“THATS HOW WE FIGHT IN CRUCIBLE GUARDIAN!!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shaxx gets really worked up over Crucible matches


End file.
